Blue Ice and White Snow
by Night Ghost
Summary: Ryou gets hurt every day, all he wants is for someone to be there for him. He moves to a different school and meets Seto Kaiba.
1. Dawning of a Different Life

_**All that surrounds me is a clear white snow, it lays as far as the eye can see, never ending, the wind is a harsh cold, chilling to my very core, as I walk a ice storm begins to blow, the ice is blown to and fro everywhere, hitting my skin, cutting me and making me bleed, I let myself be hurt, let the blood seep to the snowy ground and puddle there, forgotten, I do not care anymore for somehow I feel lost and empty, I have disappeared from the world, this snowy ice prison is all that I have left, but then you come, you stand just out of my grasp, I look to you and hope that you will take me out of this cold and bring me into your season of caring and warmth. **_

_**Night Ghost**_

_**

* * *

Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter One**_

_The bell rang noisily through the halls of the high school. Teenagers ran in different directions to get to there separate class rooms. Seconds later the halls were empty, only the sound of the janitor humming to himself and the sound of a mope splashing to the floor could be heard._

_Twenty students sat in there chairs, some whispering to each other and sharing notes on unfinished reports, others fiddling with there fingers, nervous and waiting, but only one sat perfectly still, hands folded neatly on the desk in front of him, head turned to look out the window next to him._

_He had the normal school uniform that every teenage boy in the school wore, blue and boring. His legs were folded under the desk, a polished shoe on top of a knee. His eyes were the color of the ocean, deep blue and perfect. They were ice cold and held no emotion. His hair was that of a brown color which fell lightly over his forehead and partially over his ears. He had just the right tan, not to dark and not to light. His body was toned and muscled perfectly, not an ounce of fat was on him. _

_The students immediately quieted down and went to there seats when the teacher came in the door, followed by a certain white haired teen. He had the same blue uniform that everyone else was wearing on, a light tan showed clearly on his face, brown eyes showed innocence and warmth, and long white hair that fell below his shoulders and also covered his forehead and shaded his eyes somewhat. _

"_Class…quite down please…" Several seconds passed, "Thank you, I would like to announce that we have a new student that just arrived, he is from Egypt actually." She looks at the white haired boy, "Would you like to introduce your self to the class?"_

_The boy bowed his head slightly, "My name is Ryou Bakura, I am almost 17 and I just moved here from Egypt." _

"_Thank you Ryou," She turns to the class, "Students, I do hope that you will be polite and courteous to our new student, now as for your seat," She looks around the room and spots the desk next to Seto, "Ah there we go, you can sit next to Mr. Kaiba," The teacher states and points to the desk, which Ryou immediately goes and sits hesitantly. "Mr. Kaiba I do hope that you will have the free time after class to show Mr. Bakura around the campus after school?"_

_The only reply she got was a nod of the head. _

"_Very good, now let's get on with the lesson. Today we will be studied ancient Egypt," She turns and looks at Ryou, "Mr. Bakura, I hope that if you have any fresh insight that I or the class does not know about, you would perhaps enlighten us?"_

"_Yes ma'am." Ryou barely chocks out to the teacher. _

"_Excellent, now ancient Egypt and the pyramids… long ago…" The teacher continues with the lesson. _

_Three o'clock hit just in time, students rushed out of there classrooms, running out the front doors, most likely to get the malls before anyone else. Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura are the last ones in the room. Seto was shutting off his laptop computer and placing it in his black brief case, as for Ryou he was gently folding each note perfectly and placing them neatly into his worn leather case. _

"_Are you ready?" Seto's cold voice asked._

"_Oh…yes." Ryou says, his tone extremely low, so Seto has to strain to hear what he is saying. _

"_Let's go then, I have better things to do than play baby-sitter to you." Seto states vehemently. _

_Ryou just bows his head and follows Seto out of the class room. They walked out side._

"_This is where P.E takes place; we will be doing that tomorrow." Seto says, showing him the track, the pool and weights that lined the wall. "Wash room is here," Seto opens a door letting Ryou look in side. Seto showed Ryou the lunch room, art room, music room and several other places that Ryou had no idea where they had previously been. _

"_That's about it, you do know your way home I presume or do you need me to help you with that as well?"_

_Ryou lowered his head, looking down at the ground, "No thank you." _

"_Good." Seto replied and walked toward his limousine. _

"_Thank you for showing me around." Ryou suddenly spoke up, calling to __Seto. _

_"Whatever." Seto said and got in his limousine, slamming the door shut and driving off, leaving the white haired beauty to stand and wonder what he had done wrong._

_**

* * *

Author's Note**_

_**Tell me what you think and if I should continue. **_


	2. God didn't Create Popular Girls

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Well hello there cute stuff, and how are you to day?" A cheery young girl asked Ryou. She had the traditional school uniform for girls on; her hair was loose, which fell down her back. Ryou had heard that she was supposed to be the most popular girl in school and he had no doubt about that. She was extremely beautiful, blond hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, light skin color and emerald green eyes._

"_I'm okay." Ryou replied, taking a sip of his orange juice. It was now lunch time and everyone was free to do as they pleased, for an hour of heaven. _

"_Oh you're so cute when you're shy." The young woman giggled aloud and the rest of her gang followed suit. _

"_Umm thank you I guess." _

"_I so like hope you don't mind if we sit with you. All the other guys can be so like boring," She stated raising her hand and gesturing, just like most popular girls do, "Except for Seto Kaiba, OHHH," (All girls will now commence squealing extremely loudly………………Okay now there done) "I am sorry to say but you my dear Ryou are only in second behind Seto Kaiba," (insert cheer here) "He is so like…a God!"_

"_Yeah I guess." Ryou states quietly wishing he could rub his ear, for the leader of the posse was sitting only a few inches away from him and the other girls weren't far. _

"_Oh don't be so modest…O my God!" (Clapping hands and another bunch of squeals here) "There he is and he's looking over here!" (More clapping) _

"_Seto! Seto!" All girls cry. _

_One of the girls sitting next to Ryou started to slap his shoulder in utter bliss. The leader went up to Kaiba and locked on to his arm, grasping it._

_She gave him big dreamy eyes._

"_And how are you today big boy?" She asked fingering his chest lightly. _

"_I don't think he likes that." Ryou spoke up._

"_Of course he likes me."_

"_If you don't want to end up on the street with your family I suggest you let go." Kaiba stated._

_The girl gave a pout, "Oh but why? You and I could have so great fun together."_

"_5"_

"_I do love the brave type."_

"_4"_

"_And the rich type, rich type good too."_

"_3"_

_She sighs, "Are you sure you don't want to play later, say my place?"_

"_2…you don't want me to get to 0."_

"_Ohhh so demanding, well for now I'll leave you alone. Until next time handsome." The girl said silkily before strutting off, posse of idiots following suit. _

_Kaiba sat down across from Ryou._

"_Why did you say something?" Kaiba asked. _

"…"

"_Don't do it again, are we clear?" No reply, a sullen look came to Ryou's face. "You're not very brave are you?"_

"_Guess not." _

"_Get a back bone Bakura, your going to need it in my city." Kaiba stated down at him, as he got up and began to leave the table._

"_Do you want to be friends?" Ryou asked following suit and standing. He didn't look Kaiba directly in the eye, just out the window. _

"_Why would I want to be friends with a pathetic coward?"_

"_Because you don't have any, I won't be a bother, I promise."_

"_Why do you want to be my friend?" _

"_I don't have any, anywhere and I just thought…"_

"_You thought wrong, I don't want friends, so stay away from me." Kaiba turned again. "Oh and Bakura, you might want to hide that bruise on your arm." Kaiba left the cafeteria. _


	3. Painful Wounds

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Ryou didn't return to school for eight days. A man called the teacher telling her to hold off on the school work and that Ryou would do it first thing, when he got better. By the eighth day though, the teacher told Mr. Kaiba to turn in the work to Ryou's house._

_It was after class when she pulledKaiba to the side and asked him. _

"_You have nineteen other students, let one of them do it."_

"_But he doesn't talk to any of them, only you. I think he likes you, please Mr. Kaiba, it will only take ten minutes of your time. I don't trust anyone else and I'm just worried for Ryou."_

"_So then you take his work to him." _

"_That's the problem, my daughter is sick, I have to go home right now. It won't take that long, he only lives a couple minutes drive from here." The teacher said, with a pleading look in her eyes as she held out the school work._

"_Fine, don't ask me for anyone else, or I'll have you fired." Kaiba stated taking the hard cover books from her. _

"_Thank you Mr. Kaiba, thank you." She called to him as he shut the door behind himself. _

_The teacher had been wrong; it took more than an hour to get to Ryou's house so now he was steaming. _

"_I am never doing this again." Kaiba said aloud to himself._

"_We are here Sir." The driver said, speaking through the microphone. _

"_Finally," Kaiba said to himself as he got out of the limo and walked to the front._

"_Keep the car on Raphael, I don't intend on staying here for long."_

"_Yes Sir." _

_Kaiba went to the front door, ringing the bell. The house was medium size, not as large as Kaiba's mansion. The door was a dark oak; the rest of the house was a slate colored gray. Very little windows adorned the front of the house and the ones that were there were covered with thick shades. _

_Kaiba again rung the bell, listening for any noise in side. He sighed when none came, Kaiba didn't know why he was so uptight over this one matter. He waited another minute before walking around the house looking for someone that might be outside. The gate to the back-yard was wide open, so Kaiba went in. _

_He didn't make it a habit to barge into someone yard or house for that matter, but he found himself to be curious and besides he was the owner of all of this so who really cares. _

_The back-yard was very large and expanded for some ways. A pool was off in a corner and a Jacuzzi wasn't far from it. A path led to a different corner of the yard. It was a small place, grass covered the ground and a fence was lined neatly in the corner, which protected rose bushes and a flower bed. A decorated cement bench also was by the flowers. They were an assortment of roses. There were red, blue, white and also there was the very rare black rose. They were lined up next to each other. But they looked like they hadn't been taken care of for some time. There petals were falling off and were withered. The bushes leaves were growing, and need to be trimmed. _

_In the flower bed there were also different colored flowers, blue and white irises, red tulips and a catlya orchid which was a hot pink in color. The flowers weren't taken care of either. Some had already died. What was odd was that the rest of the yard was taken care of, but this spot hadn't been taken care of for days. _

_After examining the flowers Kaiba turned and walked to the back door. He turned the handle which was open and stepped inside. The floor was tiled and polished, as was everything else in the house. Kaiba walked to the main entrance to the house. There was a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling and the carpet was a deep red. Two large mirrors hung from both sides of the room. As one would walk in, stairs led up, wooden handling unadorned the stairs. _

_Kaiba walked up and began looking through bedrooms. The house had an eerie feeling to it. It was also very cold, like a freezer. Kaiba had searched every room, there were signs that someone lived there, just not at the moment. He walked through another hall and came to a bare door; he knocked before trying the handle. It was locked and Kaiba noticed the door locked from the outside. _

"_Hello?" Kaiba called out at the door, the only thing he heard was a soft groan and someone shuffling. "Is anyone in there?"_

"_Seto is that you?" Someone said, in a bare whisper, which Kaiba had to strain to hear. _

"_Yes, is that you Ryou?" All he heard was a pained cough. "How do I get in? The doors locked." _

"_I don't know…" Ryou's voice called out, "I don't know…" He repeated this time his voice fading, he sounded beyond tired, and ending with a loud thumb. _

"_Ryou, are you there?" No reply. "Ryou I'm coming in stay away from the door." Seto called stepping back from the door. He placed the bag of books down on the floor before raising his leg and slamming his foot square in the door. A loud thumbing could be heard, but the door did not budge, so Kaiba did it again, this time harder. The door lock cracked, so Kaiba grabbed the handle and pressed his shoulder to the door, adding weight to it and forcing it open. He slammed his shoulder against the door where it finally caved and the lock broke on it, opening up. _

_Kaiba gently pushed the door open so as not to hit anyone that might be close to it. _

"_Ryou?" He called softly. The room was dark even though the sun was still out. Kaiba felt his way around letting the light from the open door spill in, letting his see around the room somewhat. He could make out Ryou's figure on the floor, so he moved around him going to the window by the bed. He pulled the curtain back letting light flood in. _

_The sight wasn't pretty. Ryou was lying on the floor naked. His hair was a mess of tangles and blood. He toned body had cuts and abrasions on it. Long thin bloody lines marked his back and blood dripped out of the cuts onto the floor. His lip was cut and a large bruise was still forming on his temple spreading over the cut on his cheek. _

"_What the Hell happened here?" Kaiba asked himself. He gently picked Ryou up and placed him down on the bed covering his body with the thin and old blanket. _

"_Ryou wake up." Kaiba said to him, gently slapping his cheeks. "Okay then." He got the blanket it and he wrapped Ryou up in it. He picked him up gently, bridal style, doing his best to avoid the wounds on his back. He walked out of the room, grabbing the bag of books and slinging it over his shoulders and taking out his cellular phone, fixing Ryou's position to a more comfortable state, he dialed numbers on the phone._

"_What is it Sir?"_

"_I'm coming out now, call my doctor and tell her to get to my mansion immediately, tell her to drop everything and to bring her medical things. Hurry up Raphael." _

"_I'm on it Sir." The man said hanging up. As soon as he got to the car he told Raphael to step on it. _


	4. Listen to the Doctor

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"_He has a medium concussion which should get better in about a month or so, it will give him headaches for a while, but there should be no permanent brain damage. The cuts on his back were inflicted by a whip it would appear and will leave scars. He's been hit in several places and it would appear whoever did this was wearing a ring which caused the cuts on his face and stomach. He has also been penetrated, which would mean someone raped him. And let me tell you, this wasn't the first time. This boy has been beaten, whipped and raped several times." The doctor told Kaiba giving him a full report on her examination._

"_Will he wake up?"_

"_He's tired, he lost a good amount of blood and his body needs to heal. I gave him some pain medication and a sleeping sedative to help him. I still believe that you should tell the police about this Mr. Kaiba, whoever did this to should be punished. And I'm sure you wouldn't want someone that does this loose on your streets. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that everything that happens in this city goes directly to you."_

"_I'll do what I think is necessary for this situation doctor, don't tell me how to run what's mine."_

"_I just want what's best for the boy, he has after all had a rough life, don't make it harder on him, when he wakes up and finds out that the people that did this to him are still out there free and ready to do it again."_

"_He will be taken care of here, now Raphael will escort you out and give you the check for your services. Thank you for coming on such short notice…good-bye." Kaiba stated, doing his best to usher the female doctor out._

"_Oh no you don't, I haven't checked you yet."_

"_I'm just fine, now if you please." Kaiba pointed his hand to the door, wanting her to leave. _

"_Don't try and get read of me just yet. I need to tell you how to give him his medication and I still need to talk to you about a few things." The doctor turned back to Ryou's bed opening her bag and taking out several different bottles and filling them with different size pills. She also took out fresh needles and bottled liquids for them. _

"_Oh for the love of God." Kaiba said exasperated._

"_Don't give me that Mr. Kaiba; I need to make sure everything is in order."_

"_Why? So you can get a nice large tip I assume."_

"_You should never assume Seto dear; it will make an ass out of you and me."_

"_Mostly you, I'm rich remember?" Kaiba stated folding his arms and leaning against the wall watching the 'good' doctor work. _

_Five minutes passed, "Are you done yet?"_

"_You are so impatient." _

"_I have other things to do than baby-sit you." _

"_You should be more concerned about this boy's well-fare, instead of your job Mr. Kaiba." _

_Kaiba just sighed and rested his eyes. _

"_You haven't been taking your medication that I gave you, have you?"_

"_You gave me horse-pills doctor, not medication. For what I pay you, you think you could give me something easier to swallow."_

"_You are such a stubborn person, if only they had medication for that, I would prescribe it to you in a heart beat." The doctor murmured as she inserted a needle into Ryou's arm, squeezing the head and letting the liquid inside to slowly inject into his arms. _

_Once complete she stood and put her medical items away, cleaning up the mess she made. _

"_There all done."_

"_What did you give him?"_

"_Medicine so the wounds on him won't become infected. Now I want you too change his bandages twice a day. These small bottles are pain medication; you give him one of each at morning and at dinner. This bottle is for sleeping, one before he goes to sleep at night and he'll stay out of it for a full eight hours. Now the medication so his wounds don't get infected you will have to use a needle. Find the vein on one of his arms and insert the tip slowly. Remember to get all the excess air out of the syringe before you put it in him."_

"_It sounds like you want me to have sex with him doctor… 'insert the tip here, go slowly,' you sure you don't have condoms in that bag?"_

_The doctor just sighed, "You need to get some sleep Seto, but before that you might want to take a cold shower because I think you have the hots for this boy."_

"_Hell would have to freeze over before that happened." Kaiba replied coldly. _

"_Oh by the way, guys don't need condoms. And if you are to have sex with him, don't force him and do go gently, I'm pretty sure that when you're in the mood you would most likely get extremely frisky, so do try and control yourself, if not for me at least do it for him."_

_Kaiba was close to blushing but managed to control himself. "Are you done now? Or are you going to give me another pep talk on having sex with him?"_

"_Oh don't worry I can control myself." She said stepping out into the hallway. "Now as far as your concerned…you haven't been getting any sleep have you?"_

"_No time for sleep, I have work, I have school and I have to take care of my little brother."_

"_Did you ever think of a little something called, 'Me time?' Or is that not in you dictionary."_

"_You said it yourself; I have to take care of this city, no time for rest and relaxation. Now I have to take care of him, so no I don't believe I will have any time for 'Me time." _

"_If I didn't know you any better, I would have thought that you were complaining Mr. Kaiba."_

"_I don't complain." _

"_Just try and take care of yourself better and eat something, just don't drink coffee, it will kill you." _

"_Yes doctor, I will try and keep that in mind."_

"_Good, just don't lie to me and say that stuff to get me out of here."_

"_I wouldn't even dare." Kaiba stated dryly, he was now clinching his teeth._

"_Well then you know my number, call me if you need anything."_

"_Very well…good-day." Kaiba said, opening the door for her, once she had walked out he slammed it shut and leaned his back against it, taking a deep breath._

"_Coffee Sir?" Raphael asked._

"_You read my mind." Kaiba said walking back up the stairs heading for Ryou's room._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_I hope this chapter wasn't to boring, the next one should be better._**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _**


	5. Words that Hate and Hurt

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_Seto watched as Ryou's face changed from different expressions, from calm to disturbed to out right talking to someone in his sleep. He started to move around in the bed, tossing and turning, head swinging left and right. _

_For a moment Kaiba contemplated letting him have the nightmare, after all he wasn't his responsibility…right?_

"_You should be more concerned with this boy's well-fare…" The words from the doctor rang in his mind. _

"_Oh shut up." Kaiba muttered to himself. He got up from his sitting position and went closer to Ryou._

"_Hey Bakura…wake up." Kaiba called, leaning over him. The next thing he knew, Ryou's hand swung out and hit Kaiba hard on the cheek, leaving a mark. Kaiba jumped back avoiding the on-slot of throws that seemed to be targeted at him. _

_Ryou was up to the point of screaming now, telling some imaginary individual to stop and to not hurt him._

_Kaiba growled under his breath, before getting closer to Ryou again, and making a grab for his wrists, once done he pined them to the pillow. _

"_Ryou for God's sake, wake up you idiot!" Kaiba called again, but got no reply from the boy. He put the boy's arms above his head and managed to hold his wrists with one hand, while he got over Ryou, straddling him and making sure his legs didn't move. With his free hand…_

"_Do forgive me for this." Kaiba said before harshly slapping Ryou across the face leaving a red hand mark. It snapped the boy out of his nightmare, waking him up, and he was gasping for air. _

_His eyes were closed when he started to struggle on the weight that pinned him down. _

"_Bakura calm down, and open your eyes."_

"_Don't hurt me. Please!" Tears were coming out of his eyes sliding down his cheeks as he struggled against the restraints. _

"_Stop it Bakura I'm not going to hurt you." Kaiba said but got no rewarding response._

"_No that's what you always say."_

"_This is getting tiring." Kaiba muttered as he swiftly lowered his mouth to the other teens. He kept his eyes open, watching for any reaction. The kiss wasn't harsh, just enough to shut Ryou up, fore it was getting on Kaiba's nerves. The boy stopped struggling and ceased all movement. _

_After another ten seconds on the down to earth kiss, Kaiba pulled away, looking down at the boy below him. _

"_Seto?" Ryou asked completely innocently. _

"_Even though you don't show it, you're a very stubborn person." Kaiba said the same cold expression plastered on his face, "Now are you going to behave like a adult or am I going to have to sit on you for awhile longer?"_

_Ryou's mouth opened than closed, a look of shock on his face. "…You kissed me."_

"_Wow you noticed. I'm impressed." Kaiba replied sarcastically. _

"…_I can behave." Ryou whispered turning his head to the side._

"_Good, I was getting bored anyway." Kaiba said removing his hands and getting off of Ryou, standing and fixing his clothes. A bruise was forming on Kaiba's cheek. _

"_Who hit you?" Ryou asked a look of confusion on his face._

"_You did, you were having a nightmare."_

"_I thought you were someone else, I'm sorry." Ryou got up from the bed slowly swinging his legs to the floor. _

"_I only woke you so you would stop screaming, it was extremely annoying, so if your tired do me a favor and just go back to sleep." Kaiba said moving the chair back to its original corner. _

"……_Okay." Ryou whispered lying back down on the bed and reaching for the blankets. Kaiba looked at him with a certain despise for the boy. _

"_What the Hell is your problem?"_

"…..._Did I do something wrong?" Ryou asked in the middle of pulling the blanket back over himself._

_Kaiba sighed again, "Are you tired?"_

"_Not really I guess." Ryou whispered._

"_So then why are you going back to bed?"_

"…_You…said…"_

"_Get up; try thinking for yourself for once instead of cowering away from what everyone says."_

_  
"I don't want you to hurt me." Ryou whispered extremely low._

"_Put these on and when you're ready come downstairs. Can you do that?" Kaiba asked his voice remaining cold._

_Ryou nodded his head gently and Kaiba didn't stop to say anything else as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. _

_It took fifteen minutes for Ryou to manage to put the black sweats, black hooded sweat shirt and black socks on. He opened the door and looked out cautiously before stepping in to the hall way. He quietly walked the corridor and managed to find the stairs after searching for five minutes. There were a lot of stairs, it seemed to Ryou. _

_His head was spinning lightly and his vision was somewhat blurred. He grabbed on to the wooden railing for support. _

"_Hey are you okay?" A childish voice said from behind Ryou. _

_Ryou felt a hand placed on his pants and he looked down. He shook his head to clear the image and saw a boy no more than nine or ten, with long raven black hair and grey eyes, he had the facial qualities similar to Kaiba's. _

"_You don't look to well. Why I go get some help and you can go back to bed?"_

"_What…?" _

"_I'll be right back." The boy said, running off and jumping down the stairs. It took him two minutes for Ryou to see his small form again, followed by Kaiba's taller and better looking form._

"_Brother I think he's sick." Ryou heard the little one say._

"_Just a small headache that's all. There's nothing to worry about." Ryou whispered._

"_Maybe we should give him some pain medication." The little brother said, but Ryou straightened up and rubbed his head. _

"_No I think its going away. Those drugs seem to make me dopey anyway. I'm just fine." _

"_You were always dopey Bakura; the drugs just make you even more stupid."_

"_Brother!"_

"_Mokuba, get him something to eat and go finish your home work."_

"_But…"_

"_Do it…now." _

"_Fine…come on Ryou. I know I would be starved if I were you." Mokuba said walking down the stairs. Ryou followed seconds later, he took one step on the stair way and nearly fell if Kaiba hadn't caught him by the waist and leaned him against his chest. _

"_Soam Igoing to have to carry you now too?" Kaiba asked._

_Ryou sighed tired. He didn't know what to feel toward Kaiba, angry at him for always saying hurtful things to him, thankful to him for saving his life, or hurt that he still hadn't found someone to care for him liked he wished for. _

"_Maybe I should just leave, I'm just an intrusion here, and I don't want to be that. So I'm sorry if I caused you trouble…Kaiba." Ryou stated pushing away from Kaiba. "If you could get me some shoes, I'll be out of your way."_

"_You don't know how tempted I am to take you up on that offer, but unfortunately for me, it's raining out side, so I can't allow you out there."_

"_It's okay Kaiba you don't have to worry." Ryou whispered walking slowly down the stairs. Mokuba gave Kaiba a glare and he gave one back._

_Kaiba softened his voice somewhat, "Ryou…I would…love it if you would honor me and my brother in staying in my house for awhile." Kaiba didn't dare force a smile, his pride was already wounded enough with what he just said. _

_Ryou turned around and looked into Kaiba's eyes, but quickly looked away and back down to the floor. _

"…_I don't know."_

"_Oh come on…we'll have so much fun together and you can have time to get out of that stuffy old house you used to live in. it'll be like an extra long sleep over." Mokuba stated, nearly jumping for joy._

"_If Kaiba's sure…"_

_Kaiba forced down a sarcastic reply, "I am quite sure. So now that everything is settled…Mokuba get Ryou something to eat."_

"_Okay cool."_

_Ryou looked down at each stair and wondered how he had managed the first few steps. Before he knew it he was being picked up, bridal style, by Kaiba and carried down the remaining steps. _

_Once down, Kaiba put Ryou back safely on his feet. "Once your done eating, call me, because you're going straight back to bed…understood?"_

"_Okay."_

_With no further words, Kaiba turned and left. _

"_If he says anything that hurts your feelings, just ignore it, I know he means well."_

_Ryou nodded and followed Mokuba. _


	6. Hold Me Tight

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Three day later**_

_Ryou had rested well and after another visit from the good doctor he was proclaimed able to go back to school. The bruises on his face were almost completely healed as well as the cuts. The cuts on his back still needed to be bandaged and his headaches still needed to be treated with pain medication, but other than that he was fit. _

_Mokuba and Ryou had spent the days playing video games and board games. Only twice did Kaiba come out of his study, once to make sure Ryou's body was healing properly and the other to tell Mokuba that he had school. When Mokuba asked if Kaiba could join them he only said that he had work to do and didn't have time to play kiddy games with children. He had looked at Ryou when he said it of course. _

_The three days seemed to go by too fast for Ryou and before he knew he was back in class sitting only two feet away from Kaiba. He was allowed to study notes from another peoples work so as to catch up with the school work he had missed in his absence. _

_The teacher didn't ask any questions to Kaiba as to why Ryou had missed school for so long and Kaiba didn't tell her. _

_It was 2:30 in the afternoon now and all kids were anxious on their seats to get out of class and to move on with their teenage lives. Ryou was sitting quietly listening to the teacher drone on about math and numbers. He took his notes and made sure to memorize everything especially if the teacher decided to give them all a pop quiz, which would not be good if no studying had been done. _

_As for Kaiba he was typing away on his lap top, the teacher paid no heed to him, out of fear that if he said something he would lose his job. Kaiba was balancing the stock holds on his company and writing the equations that the teacher was writing down on the black board. _

_Ryou looked over at him and wondered how he did it. Now Ryou wasn't at all stupid, quite the opposite, but he didn't know if he could run an entire company, do school and take care of a brother that was more of a sugar maniac than a human boy. He was smart but he didn't like to deal with all the pressure of someone screaming at him to do this or that, for hour's everyday, he had his own problems to deal with of course. _

_With his father suddenly gone out of town, Ryou did have to fend for himself. Everyone that had once been in his house and taken care of it had all gone on vacation, courtesy of his father of course. _

_He was now old enough to get a job, but for some reason when ever he tried, his father always ended up coming home and telling him not to. His father had enough money to buy him a plane, but even if he could he wouldn't be able to use it. He was never allowed to do much. _

_The school bell suddenly rang and all the students got up to run out, but the teacher stopped them with his hand. _

"_Remember class, I don't know if your other teachers told you this but there will be a field trip that everyone should be attending in two days. So if you haven't gotten your forms, then you need to get one, have your parents or guardian sign it out and give it to one of the teachers. All forms will be accepted till tomorrow after school. And remember your math assignment. I want no excuses as to why it wasn't done. Dismissed!"_

_Once the word was out of his mouth all the kids rushed out of the class. Only Ryou and Kaiba remained of course, Ryou was packing up his books and Kaiba was finishing off a paper on his laptop. Once complete he also stood, handed it to the teacher and walked out followed by Ryou. _

"_Do you…do you want to hang out, since school is done and all?" Ryou asked softly, following Kaiba and staying two feet behind him._

"_I have work to do." He replied with no emotion in his tone._

"_Oh okay, will you be going on the field trip?"_

"_Will you?"_

"_I don't know if my dad will let me. But if you go then I'll go as well." Ryou stated, hope in his voice. _

_By now they had reached Kaiba's shiny black limousine. _

"_I don't have time for a vacation, so no, I won't be going." Kaiba said as he turned and looked at Ryou, holding his hand on the car door. Ryou's eyes had fallen again to look at the ground._

"_Are you in any pain?" Kaiba asked trying not to sound to concerned. _

"_My back is stinging and I have a headache but I can handle it." Ryou told him trying to be brave, he looked at Kaiba quickly in the eye before he looked else where. _

"_You can stay one more day, and that's it, after that my driver will drop you back at your place and that will be it…am I making myself clear?"_

_Ryou quickly nodded his head in agreement and Kaiba stepped aside to let him in the limo before getting in himself. _

_**Dinner time at the Kaiba's**_

_**Same day**_

"_Brother you simply have to go!" Mokuba stated roughly slamming his fork down on the dinner table. _

_Ryou was sitting down eating his food quietly trying not getting involved in the small argument. He had become a sort of older brother to Mokuba and Mokuba looked up to him, like he did with Kaiba._

"_No I don't, now sit down and eat your food, you have school tomorrow."_

"_But why won't you go? Don't give me an excuse that the company needs you, its only three days, I've proven that I can handle Kaiba Corp. And you know I can."_

"_The matter isn't that I don't trust your ability to run my company, I just don't…like leaving it for so long." Kaiba told him, trying to come up with excuses. _

"_Don't give me that, Ryou wants to go and since he's still hurt you have to watch over him." _

"_Its okay really, I don't have to go." Ryou said trying to keep himself out of the fight, and off of Kaiba's hate list. _

"_Nonsense, your always pinned up in that stuffy place some would call a house."_

"_He said he didn't want to go, so that's it."_

"_He's only saying that because he's afraid of you!"_

"_I have done nothing to make him fear me." Kaiba said continuing to eat calmly._

"_Oh please, he can't say one word without you shooting him down. You can't say one nice word for once in your life."_

"_He doesn't seem to mind." _

"_That's a load of bull and you know it Seto! He's been nothing but nice to you even when you hurt his feelings and you can't say anything without having some sort of retort or sarcastic reply."_

"_I think when I saved his ass from bleeding to death or getting leukemia from that house of his, I don't owe him a thank you or some ridiculously kind word!" Kaiba was now raising his voice, fore Mokuba was pissing him off. _

"_Yes you do owe him that! Life doesn't stop just because you saved him! He deserves some of your attention!" _

"_He's the one that came into my life not the other way around, so don't presume to tell me what he deserves and doesn't deserve, its his own damn life and he can find some other play toy to mess around with for all I care!" Kaiba stood and was leaving the table when Mokuba's voice again stopped him._

"_Is that what this is about, your afraid he will hurt you if you take care of him properly?"_

"_Finish you dinner you have school tomorrow." Kaiba shut the door quietly and retired to his study for a long lonely night. _

"_I'm sorry Ryou; I don't know what's wrong with him." _

"_Should I go talk to him?" Ryou asked Mokuba, turning his head toward the door that Kaiba had exited through. _

"_Let him cool down for a couple minutes than if you're still brave enough to go in, you can." _

"_Okay." _

_For an hour, Ryou helped Mokuba with his homework and tucked him into bed as well. He went to where Kaiba's study was. He stood by the large oak door trying to calm his racing heart and to get enough courage to actually knock on the door._

_He was trying to formulate a plan of what he would say to Kaiba if he did indeed get into the room. Part of him wanted to go in the other part was too afraid to talk. After five minutes of standing there, tossing ideas back and forth in his mind, he raised his hand and knocked as soft as possible, silently hoping that Kaiba hadn't heard the noise._

_For two minutes he heard no response and was prepared to leave when Kaiba opened the door and stood there looking down at Ryou._

"_What?" He asked roughly. _

"_I…"_

"_Hurry up, I don't have all night."_

"_I just wanted to apologize." He blurted out. _

_Kaiba stood there not saying anything and a thought that he was going to hit him crossed Ryou's mind. _

"_You have nothing to apologize for." Kaiba softened his voice and the words didn't even sound forced. _

"_Yes I do, I shouldn't have told Mokuba that I wanted to go on that trip, I shouldn't even had come here in the first place, or even bothered you on the first day I came here. So for that I am sorry. After tomorrow I promise I won't bother you again, I'll switch classes so you'll be more comfortable…and…and…" He could say no more, he felt like a lump the size of a golf ball was in his throat. He looked at the floor and did his best in stopping the tears from falling down his face. _

_Before he knew it arms were being wrapped around him and he was pulled into a Kaiba's muscular grip. He leaned on his chest and breathed in Kaiba's smell. He smelled of pine trees and on Kaiba it smelled heavenly. _

"_I should be the one apologizing to you." Kaiba whispered. _

"_You were just protecting yourself."_

"_You can't hurt me; I just don't like getting to close to people. They always tend to die or hurt me in some way."_

"_I wouldn't hurt you Seto, just please don't hurt me." Ryou whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist tightly. _

_They stood like that for a few more minutes before Kaiba pulled away. He looked Ryou up and down and this time there was approval in his eyes. _

"_You should go and get some sleep; I'll sign out the forms for the field trip and arrange for my brother to handle the company while I'm away."_

"_I don't really have to go on that stupid field trip; it probably wouldn't even be fun anyway." Ryou said sniffing and wiping his wet, teary eyes. _

"_You won't know till you go." Kaiba said to him and had the sudden urge to run his hands through Ryou's long white hair. He could feel his body heating up with the close contact that they still shared. _

"_Only if you want to go Seto." Ryou said not noticing what he was doing to Kaiba. _

"_I would love to go. Now you go to bed and get some rest, don't forget to take your meds." He said trying to usher Ryou to his room._

"_You will get some sleep as well right?" Ryou asked_

"_Six hours every night, from twelve to six." Kaiba lied. He led Ryou to his room and wished he could watch as Ryou got into his pajamas. _

_He made sure that Ryou took the right medication and nearly ran back to his study, filling his cup with coffee immediately after shutting the door. _


	7. Dream

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Day of the field trip**_

"_I'm glad your going brother."_

"_Call me if anything at all happens."_

"_Don't worry about it, there are other people that will be there to help me, and after all I am a Kaiba." Mokuba said proudly. _

"_Don't mess this up Mokuba."_

"_Oh relax and go have fun." Mokuba ordered him. "Be good Ryou." Mokuba smiled at him and Ryou nodded his head nervously. _

_He hadn't heard from his father, and that worried him. If his dad came home and he wasn't there, then there would be Hell to pay, that would most likely reflect on him. _

_Kaiba and Ryou walked inside the airport after their good byes to Mokuba. _

"_Why are you nervous Ryou?" Kaiba asked glancing down at Ryou noticing his fidgeting. _

_Ryou was dressed in dark blue jeans, that fit quite nicely on his petite form. He also wore a loose light blue long sleeve shirt that looked awesome with his white hair, and blue and black sneakers adorned his feet. As for Kaiba, he wore a black button up long sleeve dress top, black slacks, black shoes and his traditional black trench coat made for winter. The collar was turned up and his shirt had two buttons un-done, which made his appearance all the more great. _

"_I've…..I've never been on a plane before."_

"_Its not that bad, take offs are sometime rough but……fun." Kaiba said trying to reassure the long haired boy._

"_I'm…sort of afraid of heights." Ryou whispered. _

"_You can hold my hand when we sit down." Kaiba smirked and imagined the white haired boy squeezing as hard as he could with both hands and whimpering under his breath. _

"_Flight 201 is scheduled to leave in approximately thirty five minutes, please turn your tickets in at the counter, thank you." _

"_Okay students, please do as the lady says and turn your tickets in at the counter so we can get on the plane." The teacher called to all the students sitting in the lobby. One by one they got up and took their bags and tickets to the counter._

"_Um I don't have a ticket." Ryou said looking worried._

"_It's all taken care of, get your bag." Kaiba said and followed the other students, as he handed in their tickets. _

_They walked out to the plane that was on the run-way._

"_That's a big plane." Ryou stated softly._

"_It's not the biggest." _

"_What if it breaks?"_

"_The passengers safety is always first." Kaiba said trying to calm him down, and wondered if coming on this trip was good for him. "You know, we still have time to leave." _

"_No!" Ryou clutched Kaiba's arm, but embarrassed he removed it an instant later, "I…I mean no, its okay, I'll get used to it."_

"_If your sure." Kaiba hid another smirk. _

"_I'm sure, I never get to do this, it should be fun. And besides you'll be beside me." Ryou said as a small smile came to his face at the thought of sitting next to the hot CEO._

_Once on the plane, the students had to choose partners that they wished to sit with. They put name tags on their shirts so as not to confuse the teachers that were watching the students. Kaiba and Ryou decided to sit in the back, not wanting to have to deal with all the noise from the other students._

"_You want the window?" Kaiba asked._

"_Its okay, you can have it." Ryou said shyly. _

"_Get over there, this is your first flight, you need to enjoy it. And this way you can see everything below us." Kaiba stated pushing Ryou into the seat as he placed some bags above them in the compartments above there heads. _

"_How long will this flight take?"_

"_Two or three hours probably." _

_Ryou bit his lip, which Kaiba thought was adorable. _

"_Okay students, there is food in the containers in front of you. If you need to go to the bathroom, please raise your hands and the teacher will take you. No one is to stand until we are cleared…is that clear?"_

_A chorus of "yes ma'am," came from the students. _

_The teachers took their seats as the plane began to make its lift. It started to shake. _

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Ryou asked clutching the arm rest tightly, till his knuckles were white._

"_Kaiba Corp built this plane, if you trust me, then you can trust this plane."_

"_If you say so."_

_The plane lifted off of the ground, taking off into the air. By the time they were elevated, Ryou was holding Kaiba's hand not really realizing he was doing so. His eyes were closed tightly and he was hiding his face in Kaiba's arm. Kaiba looked down at him and managed a smile at the sight. _

"_Were in the air Ryou, rough parts over." Kaiba whispered. _

"_Are you sure its safe?"_

"_Go ahead and look out the window." Kaiba told him. Ryou slowly released Kaiba's hand and moved his head to cautiously look out the window. "Now that's not too bad, is it?"_

"…" _Ryou peeked out the window looking curiously at what was there. "We're so high up." Ryou commented. _

"_We'll probably go a little higher soon." The plane trembled and Ryou gasped aloud, and was instantly holding onto Kaiba's arm. "It'll do that sometimes."_

"_Well I wish it didn't. " Ryou complained. "It's scary." He whispered. _

"_It's just the turbulence." _

_Ryou had grabbed Kaiba's arm for a reason other than being scared, although that is also an issue. He liked Kaiba's smell, and the firmness of the arm he was hanging on to. He considered rubbing his face against the arm but decided against it, Kaiba might decide to do or say something that he would regret. Ryou sighed, now that he was comfortable._

"_Comfortable?" Kaiba asked, a smirk on his face._

"_Hmmm?" _

"_I think my arm has lost circulation." _

_Ryou gasped and immediately released his arm. "I'm so sorry, I…I'm sorry." _

"_Relax…you look tired, perhaps you should rest, we have a few hours to go before we land." _

"_Okay." Ryou gently laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder hoping not to alarm him in anyway. _

"_I'm not going to kill you Ryou, so relax." Kaiba commented and put a blanket over Ryou, covering him and leaning back in the chair as well. _

_**Ryou's Dream**_

"_Where do you think your going little Ryou?" A cold voice called as Ryou tried to run. "I haven't finished with you yet little Ryou." The voice said and Ryou could feel a hand being wrapped around his ankle and pulled into a firm and cold grasp._

"_You should learn obedience when your master calls." The voice said as Ryou was thrown cruelly against the wall. He did not lose consciousness for some reason, though he wished he had. "Why won't you ever learn little Ryou?" The Hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, he was swiftly punched in the stomach, making him gasp, and yelp in pain. _

_Ryou was thrown down on the bed, his cloths ripped from his small body. _

"_Please don't." He whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, please don't."_

"_Now, now little Ryou, everyone knows that you like it." The voice said, as the person removed his cloths. He came over to Ryou and ran his hand down Ryou's body, making the tears run harder down his cheeks and from his eyes. "Yes cry little Ryou, scream my name when I come in you." _

"_Please don't, I'm begging you." Ryou whimpered and begged, but it was futile as the man above him shoved mercilessly in the small boy, and began to thrust painfully in him. The boy stopped fighting , and ceased all movement. He just the let the tears slide quietly down his face, as the torture continued. _


	8. Damn Joey

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Kaiba looked over at Ryou and noticed his face had turned from comfortable too down right scared. He was breathing harder and his head was tossing., left to right. He was mumbling under his breath. _

"_Ryou." Kaiba whispered shaking the boy gently. "Wake up."_

_All he got in reply was a moan, and Ryou continued to toss and turn. People were starting to turn their faces to them and stare. _

_Kaiba sighed and shook Ryou again. _

"_Please don't……" Ryou was whispering. _

"_Mr. Kaiba what's going on here?"_

"_He's having a nightmare." Kaiba told her._

"_Well wake him up." _

_Kaiba decided to ignore her and slap Ryou's face. _

"_Ryou wake up." _

_Ryou could hear Kaiba's voice, but he could still feel the pain that was being inflicted on him, even though it was not real. Ryou felt his shoulders being shook, back and forth. _

"_It's okay sweetheart wake up." He heard the teacher whisper in his ear. _

"_Ryou wake up." He heard Kaiba whisper in his ear, and he slowly opened his eyes to be only an inch from Kaiba's perfect face. He gasped and pressed himself back further in the chair, blushing madly and remembering the kiss that Kaiba had given him a few days before. _

"_Are you okay?" Ryou heard the teacher ask. _

"_He's fine, he gets nightmares some times." Kaiba stated covering for Ryou. _

"_Alright, maybe it would be best if he stayed awake the rest of the flight, he can sleep when we land."_

"_Right." Kaiba muttered and sat back down, after the teacher left. _

_Kaiba felt Ryou's forehead, "You feel warm, are you hot?"_

"_Hot? Uh no… I don't think so." Ryou said fidgeting with his fingers. _

"_Was that a yes or a no?" _

"_No… uh no I'm not hot in the least." _

_Kaiba smirked, and resisted the urge to call him cute. _

"_Good." _

_**Two hours later**_

"_We will be making our landing in the next ten minutes, please make sure that everyone is securely buckled in, and everything that is not secure too please put in the specified places. Thank you." The flight attendant said over the speaker. Everyone began to buckle themselves in securely. _

"_Need help?" Kaiba asked noticing Ryou's problem. _

"_They say that landings are….are rough." Ryou stated, somewhat worried. _

"_Relax Ryou, you'll be on the ground soon enough." Kaiba said to him, helping him with the buckle. "Do you wish to hold my hand?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. _

"_Uh…no, I don't think so." Ryou said looking at Kaiba's offered hand. _

_The plane rocked and Kaiba found his hand once again occupied. _

_The plane landed right one time. Kaiba and Ryou were the last to exit the plane with their luggage. _

"_You see, that wasn't too bad, now was it?" _

"_That was…that was scary." Ryou whispered. _

"_The first time is always the hardest , when we come back, you will enjoy it better." _

"_I guess that's a relief."_

"_Okay students, please make sure you have all of your luggage." The teacher called and almost all the students obeyed and checked their things. Two kids had to run back in the plane to get some things, against the teachers orders. _

_Once that was taken care of, one of the teachers spoke up again, " Now that that is out of the way, there will be two groups following one of the teachers. You will be escorted to your rooms and after that you will have the pleasure of doing what you please." _

_After another thirty minutes, two groups were separated and every child was comfortably sitting in their rooms, unpacking. The rooms were each double bedded so Kaiba and Ryou remained together. They were on the top floor of the hotel room, which made Ryou uneasy again. _

"_Relax Ryou we're safe up here."_

"_Are you sure? This seems…dangerous." _

"_We're fine, much safer up here then down there with all the other brats." Kaiba stated, putting his clothing in the top dresser drawer._

"_I guess that's true."_

_Ryou turned from the window and also began to sort his clothing out. _

"_When did you take your pills last?"_

"_Before the plane I guess." Ryou mumbled. _

_They both heard a knock on the door, "Hey Kaiba, Ryou, some of us were going to the hot springs, anyone in there want to join us?" The annoying voice asked. _

_Kaiba opened the door, only to see the all annoying Joey at the door._

"_What do you want dog?"_

"_Try and be nice to a guy, and what do you get?" Joey muttered to no one in particular. _

"_We're busy, so go away." Kaiba said trying to shut the door, but Joey had already wedged half of his body in._

"_Are you just saying that because your busy, or is Ryou busy too?" Joey asked looking in the room, once he spotted Ryou he began to talk again, "Hey buddy, what's hanging? You want to drop the stiff and come join some of the guys and me in the hot springs?"_

"_Oh hello Joey…no thank you, I think I'm gonna lie down for awhile. I'm a little worn out, from the flight." _

"_Oh come on, you'll feel like a hundred pounds had been lifted, how hard could it be to spend one hour with us?" Joey asked coming into the room and walking up to Ryou. _

"_He said no, so get out mutt." _

"_Watch the language sunshine, just 'cause you rich and all don't mean you can come and mess up Ryou's vacation, with you stuck up attitude." Joey stated poking a finger at Kaiba's chest. _

_Kaiba would of broken the idiot's finger, but stopped himself since Ryou was still in the room._

_Kaiba looked at Ryou, "You can go if you want." He said and returned to putting his clothing neatly away. _

"_You see? The stiff doesn't care what you do, so come on." Joey said trying to pull Ryou with him._

"_No I really don't want to Joey. I am very tired, maybe another time." Ryou said trying to pull away. Kaiba just watched from the corner of his eye. _

"_Oh come on, no one will bite, I promise. 'Course with that cute ass, you never know." Seconds later Joey found himself sprawled on the floor, covering a bleeding nose and a bruised cheek. _

"_I suggest you get the hell out of here, before I break something." Kaiba threatened. _

"_I swear Kaiba…I'm gonna……" Joey stuttered as he slowly returned to his feet. _

"_Your going to do what? Tell on me? I bet your friends will have a field day with that." Kaiba stated smirking at Joey. _

_Joey turned and nearly ran out the door, Kaiba didn't bother to watch him as he shut and lock the door. _

"_You okay?" Kaiba asked Ryou, who was rubbing his now soar arm. He just nodded his head slowly and went to his bag. He pulled some medical items out and some clothing and went to the bathroom. _

_After a minute Kaiba heard some muffled whimpers behind the door. _

"_Ryou are you okay?"_

_Kaiba just got a muffled "Yeah" from the behind the door._

"_Do you need help with anything?" Kaiba asked but got no reply in return. Kaiba decided against busting down the door, and instead sat on his own bed and waited. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Ryou came out in fresh clothing and his hair still wet from his shower. Ryou put a small bag into the bedside table and sat quietly down on the bed. His head was bowed, he did not say anything about Kaiba, who was looking him up and down, quite intensely. _

"_You could have asked for help." Kaiba stated to him, accusingly._

"_You've done enough already." Ryou whispered as he got in the bed covering himself with the blanket._

"_You didn't eat anything today, do you want me do bring you anything for dinner?"_

_Kaiba got no reply, so he got up and went around to face Ryou. His eyes were closed and he was curled up on the bed. Kaiba moved the hair away from his face and made sure the blankets came up to his neck. _

"_Good-night Ryou." Kaiba sat down in the nearby chair and opened a book, keeping an eye on Ryou._


	9. River Pain

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_The sun rose that morning piercing through the unlit room, the light flooding into the steaming bathroom. The figure in the bathroom sighed, as his pained muscles slowly relaxed. He washed the bruises with extra care and slowly cleaned the cuts on his body. _

_They were disappearing, but that wouldn't stay like that forever. He shook his head clearing the thought from his mind and pulled out the pine scented shampoo and proceeded to wash his body and hair. The smell of pine was enriching to him. _

_Ten minutes later he turned off the dials of the tub and stepped out putting the bottle away in his bag. He slowly toweled himself dry. He slid to the floor leaning against the outer tub, breathing heavily. He looked at the medical box that was in front of him. _

_He wasn't a person to hold grudges but at that moment he wished he could destroy that little box of pain and torture. But when nothing happened to it, even though he wished, he picked up the box and started to take care of his body. _

_After several minutes of swearing, and hissing in pain, he finally was finished and walked out of the bathroom, throwing the box into this bag. He stuck his tongue out at it. _

"_Now that's childish." Kaiba stated, with a small smile on his face. "I think you hurt the boxes feelings." Kaiba told him sarcastically._

_Ryou sighed, "Stupid box." He muttered and proceeded to dry his hair and brush it thoroughly, after sitting down on his bed._

"_You could have asked for help you know." _

_Ryou sighed again, "I don't want to bother you." _

"_You are clueless." Kaiba stated and went into the bathroom himself, a few minutes later, Ryou heard the shower running._

_One hour later, Ryou and Kaiba exited their room, Ryou glad for a breath of fresh air. They took the elevator down to the first floor and proceeded to the dining room, where coffee was now being made. _

"_Good morning Sirs, it's good to see some early-birds this morning." A young waiter told them._

"_Good morning." Ryou replied softly._

"_Where would you like to sit?"_

"_Window." Kaiba responded instantly. _

"_Very well Sir, here is a table, and what would you like to start off as a drink?"_

"_Coffee for me…."_

"_Mint tea for me please."_

"_Very well Sirs, I'll be right back."_

"_Thank you." _

_The waiter came back fifteen minutes later, with their food. _

"_Mint tea?"_

"_Huh? Oh I like mints."_

"_I noticed the two bags you had in your drawer."_

_Ryou blushed bright red. "What do you want to do today?"_

"_Stay away from everyone in this hotel."_

"_How would you like to do that?"_

"_There's a river abut twenty minutes drive, why don't we have a picnic there."_

"_There's a river here?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Lets do that then." _

"_Good."

* * *

_

_They decided to check out the library first to kill some time. They ended up reading books, sitting in chairs and relaxing. _

_Two hours later they left and went to the nearby store. _

"_What do you want for lunch?" Ryou asked. _

"_Your choice."_

"_I can't choose everything." _

"_Lets just look around, shall we?"_

_An hour later they had picked several things out, and were on there way to the lake._

_They set everything up and sat down. Kaiba had left to get some things from there SUV that they had rented. Ryou went to sit by the river on a rock. _

_When Kaiba came back, he went over to him and the first thing he noticed were the tears sliding down his face. His eyes were lost in oblivion, and he didn't seem to know that he was there._

"_Ryou?"_

_The boy closed his eyes and started to tremble. He placed his face in his hands, he was still crying._

_Kaiba went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, not really knowing what was going on._

"_Mother…" Ryou muttered._

"_Hey…"_

"_I'm sorry mother…I'm sorry." _

"_Ryou snap out of it."_

_Pain was all that Ryou felt, agonizing pain. He heard screams and pleas. He cried harder at the images. Ryou did not hear Kaiba calling him, he just saw her. Saw her reach for him, and hold him in her arms safely. It was the last time he had felt safe. He remembered feeling the tears on his cheeks and the life drained from her._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Ryou snapped out of it, when Kaiba shoved him down on to the ground hard._

"_What the hell is going on?" Kaiba asked, anger in his tone of voice._

_Ryou stared up at him, surprise and hurt showing in his eyes. He closed his eyes, the tears slowly stopping. _

"_I'm sorry, I just……I don't know." _

"_Your very unpredictable you know that?" _

"_I'm sorry." Ryou whispered. _

_Kaiba got off of him. "Your mother…?" _

"_I don't want to talk about it." Ryou stated and walked back to their towel that was on the grass. _

_Kaiba wasn't finished with him yet, he wanted to know about Ryou's life, if it was the last thing he did._


	10. Flash of Pain

_**A/N**_

_**I apologize for the long wait, and thank you all for waiting patiently. Enjoy.

* * *

**_

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Did you love your mother?" Kaiba asked after sipping his cup of cappuccino.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are we friends Ryou?"

"Well…um…I consider you a friend, yes. But you know if you don't want to be than…"

"A simple yes or no would suffice. Anyway, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Really?"

"…Of course."

"I'm just afraid Seto."

"Of what or of whom?"

"I can't tell you." Ryou whispered, staring at the fire, while wrapping his hands around his cup of hot chocolate.

"Why not?"

"I just can't…I'm sorry."

They were sitting inside their room, watching the lit fire in front of them. It was an two hours later, when they came back to the hotel, from there river fun.

They had swam together and Kaiba actually ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream, after some careful persuasion from Ryou of course. He had told him that it was awesome and essential for ones health. Kaiba did not believe him of course, but the puppy look Ryou had given him, made him do it. And seeing as Ryou was actually smiling, Kaiba did not want to see it go too soon.

Kaiba did not know his feelings for Ryou just yet, he was somewhat confused on the matter. Did he love him? Hate him? Or just simply like him as a friend? Or did he just consider them to be acquaintances? Kaiba sighed and was left to wonder in silence.

"Seto…if you did something really, really bad…what would you do?" Ryou asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Depends on what one did." Kaiba stated, suddenly wondering what Ryou was talking about, and why he asked that question.

"Okay."

"Why don't you like to talk about your mother? Or your father for that matter."

"I…"

Ryou's eyes slightly widened at the memory.

"Ryou?"

_**Pain…** **it was never-ending. **The continues cycle that came and went each and every day. The screams and pleas from her. _

"Ryou?" Kaiba called louder.

Ryou jumped and dropped him mug of hot chocolate. His fingers slipping on the glass and crashing to the floor sending its contents all over the floor, splashing and burning different parts of Ryou's body.

Ryou froze, his eyes widened even more and seemed to go blank.

_**Pain…make the pain stop.** Everything hurt…nothing would stop. Please stop…I've been good…I've been good, I promise. Please don't do that… stop. _

In Kaiba's eyes, he saw Ryou freeze, than his eyes widen. His body stiffened in fear and panic. After three seconds he began to tremble and shake, tears slid down his face, dropping to the already soaked floor.

It hit Kaiba that something was not right at that moment.

"Ryou! Ryou! Snap out of it!" Kaiba stated and went to the boy, setting down his own cup as he went and roughly grasped Ryou's shoulders. "Ryou!"

_**This was pain beyond pain…**it ripped through Ryou. Screams broke the never ending silence and tore through the night. Her screams mixed as well. _

A small whimper escaped Ryou's mouth as he continued to tremble. His eyes were still off in some other world. Kaiba considered going to get help but decided against it, he did not want to start a matter that would drag Ryou even further down. He shook Ryou lightly, hoping it would work but it proved futile.

"Ryou! Tell me what's wrong…come on damn it." Kaiba called, now very worried for the white haired teen.

_**Pain…Seto…**make the pain go away… please….._

Ryou fell onto Kaiba's chest, eyes closing, body suddenly relaxing. Kaiba held onto Ryou, wrapping his arms around his small and thin form, holding him secure. He closed his eyes and gently rested his chin on top of Ryou's head, hoping that the boy would sleep peacefully at least for one night.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**This chapter was not very long, the next one should be better. Anyway with the other nine chapters, I messed up and put everything in italics. So there won't be any confusion, these chapters were not a dream or a flash back. From now on the words that are in italics will be flash backs and or other things. **_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_


	11. Kiss me and Say you Love Me

_**Authors Note**_

_I won't apologize for the late update, because this will happen often, so please be patient.

* * *

_

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"_Did you enjoy your time with him?"_

"_You know I did."_

"_I told you he's a good fuck."_

"_Yes…always such a good little boy, he never fights back, never even says a word."_

"_I think he looks up to you…daddy." The young man laughed aloud._

"_You know I don't like being called that, especially by you."_

"_Oh I'm sorry, why don't you go see how your son is doing. I'm sure he wants some affection." _

"No I'm tired, why don't you go see how he's doing?"

"_I'm touched, leaving the frail little boy in my caring hands." The young man said sadistically as he walked away._

_He's coming again…he's going to hurt me, I can hear his foot steps coming closer…please someone save me…I don't want to be hurt anymore. I just want to be loved…I wish……_

"_Hello my little snow angel."_

"_Yami. The little boy whispered._

"_I'm so touched that you remembered my name."_

"_Please don't hurt me."_

"_Why shouldn't I, your just a whore for the taking." Yami smirked and grabbed a hold of Ryou._

_**(That's Yami Bakura, by the way, not Yami Mouto.)**_

"_Please stop hurting our baby; he hasn't done anything to you."_

"_Oh no he has. He's tempted me with that beautiful body of his." _

"_But he's just a child."_

"_Oh my wife, if only you could understand a man's needs. But knowing you, you're just another bitch." The man yelled and hit his wife against the head, causing her to fall to the floor. _

"_Please stop." _

"_You really should learn to mind your own business." Yami stated from the top of the stairs. _

"Yes you really should whore." The husband said continually kicking his wife.

"_Don't kill her yet, we don't want a body on our hands."_

"_Maybe your right."_

"_Aren't I always?"

* * *

_

"We are here to study and learn things aren't we?" Ryou asked Kaiba.

"Yes, supposedly."

"So let's go to the zoo."

"The zoo? You mean with animals…and children?"

"You sound a tad bit fearful Seto."

"I don't fear anything. Children are just loud and dirty."

"You have a little brother."

"He's well behaved."

"Well I would just love to go see the animals. And it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't there by my side." Ryou stated, giving Kaiba the puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look."

"Oh please, pretty please."

"I will not spend my day with babies and monkeys."

"Then there is no other way." Ryou rushed away for a moment and went to his bag by his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I need backup for a situation like this one."

"A situation? The answer will remain no. We can stay here and…read."

"That is true, but I want to go see the animals, but if you insist on not going out there than we can have our zoo here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryou suddenly straitened up and quickly threw things at Kaiba, which he dodged.

"What are you thinking? What are these?" Kaiba asked, picking up the stuffed beanie baby. There were now seven of them on Kaiba's bed, each of a different animal.

"This one's my favorite." Ryou stated, hugging a black panther to his chest.

"Why is that?"

"Because he reminds me of you, see his eyes?" Ryou moved closer and showed the animal to Kaiba.

They were a bright blue, much like Kaiba's.

"Ryou I'm not playing with toys."

"But you have too, since you won't go to the zoo with me, and I wouldn't feel safe going with you not there. And now that we have animals we can play zoo here. As a matter of fact….they have a cute stuffed animal shop on the first floor, you know where all those shops are. I think I'll get someone to bring up more." Kaiba heard all of this, and it was like a light bulb had suddenly flashed over Ryou's head.

"Ryou please don't do that, we don't need anymore."

But it was already too late; Ryou was on the phone and buying dozens of stuffed animals and beanie babies.

"This is going to be fun."

"Ryou please don't do this to me."

"It's only us here and besides it will be fun. Don't be fearful Seto, you taught me not to fear planes and now I will teach you to do this."

"I am not afraid!"

"It's okay everyone is afraid of something. You're afraid of having fun." Ryou hugged the panther close and Kaiba sighed, giving up the fight. Ryou was too happy for Kaiba to ruin it.

_Who know maybe he'll have a nice dream about something good tonight. _Kaiba thought to himself as a knock came.

Ten minutes later, Kaiba and Ryou…well mainly Ryou was playing with the stuffed animals. Kaiba was trying to keep up as to what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

At the moment Ryou was only making sounds with the toys.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm being bested by a god damn stuffed animal. Of all the things…_

"Seto are you okay?"

"Huh…? Oh I was just thinking."

"Your baby seal is getting bored just sitting there." Kaiba looked down at it and shivered. _Rat's eyes…_Kaiba thought as he looked at it.

"So…what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well play with it, make sounds. What kind of sounds does a baby seal make?"

A…uh…hmmm…don't you know?" Kaiba asked, trying to get out of the situation.

"Well no…I've never seen a live seal before."

"Maybe we should have gone to the Zoo than."

"No that's alright, you would be uncomfortable there. There is just so much in life I haven't experienced yet."

"You must think me selfish. You haven't seen anything, and me…I've got an entire city and I can go anyplace in the world, and I stay in my office each day."

"Its really okay, you've been hurt before. People react to pain in different ways."

"But you've never even been to the zoo, why not by the way?"

"I've never been allowed."

"I see…I'm sorry. We'll go tomorrow, than to the beach and maybe eat ice cream all day."

"But that's not what you want to do."

"Who cares? If I had never met you, I would still be in my office right now."

Ryou paused, "Will we really go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Yes, I…like to see you smile Ryou. And so does this seal, he doesn't like to see you sad. And you're looking a little bit sad right now. This seal wants a little affection as well."

"Really?"

"Yes…and if you want to be stubborn, there are ways to make you happy."

"Like what?"

"Well it might decide to tickle you like this…" Kaiba began to play with Ryou and the toy, than he switched to his fingers and began to tickle Ryou.

"Smile for me." Kaiba said to him, continuing to tickle him, which happened to work. Ryou began to laugh.

_There we go…that's better._

"Say the magic words and I'll stop."

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"Those aren't the words."

"Please." Ryou said laughing harder.

"Nope, still not them."

"Oh god, give me a hint." Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"The words are, "I love you." Kaiba whispered before taking Ryou's lips into a firm kiss. After a second he pushed his tongue in and explored Ryou's mouth, tasting all of him. He only stopped when Ryou pushed against his chest.

Kaiba did not wish too, but did. "I'm sorry, that was unacceptable." Kaiba stated moving away from Ryou.

Ryou placed his fingers on his lips, mesmerized by the feeling Kaiba had just sent through him.

He had never felt like this when _they _had touched him.

Ryou looked up at Kaiba, "I love you too."

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Well there that chapter is, I will try and get the next one out sooner than this one. I've had some writers block with this story, so if anyone has some ideas or thoughts or what you would like to see in this story, than please share. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _


	12. Noting Like I've Ever Felt Before

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"_The words are, 'I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_I found someone. I really did. He cares of me. Wishes do come true. No one can take him from me. I've never felt so happy before…don't hurt me Seto…_

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"You're just standing there, are you finished packing?"

"Let me just get my sunscreen." Ryou stated.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you looking like a lobster. You already have such nice skin."

"I didn't know flattery was one of your strong suits."

"I have many strong suits."

"I will have to learn them than. There, all done."

"Good, let's get out of here."

"So where are we going first?" Ryou asked as Kaiba locked the door.

"We'll go to the beach first, less people at this time."

"Okay, but you're kind of in pants. Do you have shorts?"

"No, we'll go to a clothing store first."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Kaiba and Ryou arrived.

"I hate cloth shopping." Kaiba muttered looking at a rack of men's shorts.

"How about these Seto?" Kaiba turned to Ryou, who was holding a pair of black thongs. "I'll think you look pretty." Ryou smiled noticing the color drain from Kaiba's face.

"Are you insane? What sane guy would wear something like that?"

Ryou laughed and put the items back.

It took fifteen minutes but Ryou finally found black swim trunks, with a blue dragon on the side.

"I've never seen you in anything but a suit and that trench coat. This is going to be fun."

"You should feel so special."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Ryou gasped as he ran out to the water.

"That it is." Kaiba said softly, watching him go. He set up the blanket and umbrella in the sand, and proceeded to remove his shirt. Ryou was now standing with his feet in the water. He turned and smiled at Kaiba and walked back.

He took Kaiba by surprise when he wrapped his arms around his neck and held close.

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"Thank you." Ryou buried his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck and he could feel the tears fall from Ryou's eyes.

"You're welcome." Kaiba said, as Ryou pulled back and looked away, averting his eyes. "Hey…look at me." Kaiba gently turned Ryou's face back to his and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks. "Don't cry, just…, just smile for me."

"It's just…no ones ever been so nice to me before. I mean it's all a surprise to me, at first I didn't think you like me. I thought you hated me. And than you take me on a plane trip and you play with me, and protect me. And than you say you love me. I've never had this before. I don't want to lose it."

Kaiba realized he had been quite mean when he brought Ryou into is home.

"I apologize for being like that toward you. I'll admit that I did…dislike you when I first met you. But…you know…I guess I warmed up to you. You're a great person Ryou. I don't like to see you hurt and cry."

"Do you really love me Seto? With all your heart?" Ryou asked hope filled his eyes.

A half smile came to Kaiba's lips. "I really love you."

Ryou smiled.

"Come on." Kaiba pulled him along, out to the water. He stopped when the water was up to his knees, and Ryou was not behind him. "Are you coming?"

"Uh…yes." Ryou was looking down at the water. Kaiba walked back over to him and took his hand into his own, pulling him along.

"Come on." Kaiba gently pulled Ryou out to the water, until they were both up to their waists. Ryou was leaning against Kaiba, his hands on his shoulders, holding on to him tightly. "I won't let you go." Kaiba wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist safely.

"It's warm now." Ryou whispered. Kaiba scanned the area; no one was in the vicinity. Kaiba continued to hold on to Ryou, but slowly walked around him, until Ryou's back was leaning against his chest.

"Seto?"

"Shhh…relax. You know I won't hurt you." Kaiba murmured softly. He slowly ran his hands up and down Ryou's chest, running the water up and down. He ran his hands over Ryou's chest, and up to his neck. Where he gently massaged, making Ryou moan softly. He lowered his lips to Ryou's shoulder, where he kissed softly.

"Just tell me to stop and I will."

"Don't stop…please."

_It isn't the same. This feels good, not like all those times before. It doesn't hurt. Seto…_

Ryou gasped when Kaiba nipped his neck, but sighed when he started to kiss instead. Ryou placed his hand on the back of Kaiba's head and brought his lips to the others. Ryou moaned into the kiss, pressing closer to his body. Ryou could feel Kaiba's lower half against his ass.

Kaiba pulled away, and walked farther out into the water, making sure Ryou followed. They were both up to their stomachs now. Kaiba roughly pulled Ryou close and crushed his lips to his mouth. He pushed his hand down Ryou's shorts and grasped his manhood, making Ryou jerk and moan at the feeling.

Kaiba clenched his hand and unclenched, as he kissed Ryou's chest.

"Seto!" Ryou gasped.

"Ryou I need you." Kaiba whispered and removed his hands.

"Here?"

"Yes."

They were now back at their towel. Kaiba pushed Ryou down to his knees as gently as possible. Ryou felt Kaiba pull his shorts down, and saw them tossed aside.

"Just tell me to stop Ryou." Kaiba stated as he placed his erection at Ryou's ass.

"No don't." Ryou gasped hoarsely.

Seeing as Kaiba was still wet from the water, he deftly plunged into Ryou's behind. Ryou gasped at the fullness.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…ahh…don't stop…please." Ryou began to move his hips back against Kaiba.

That was all the encouragement Kaiba needed before he too started to pump into Ryou.

Ten minutes later, Ryou was lying in Kaiba's arms, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kaiba pulled Ryou close to him.

"I've never felt anything like that before." Ryou was smiling now.

"How do you feel?"

Ryou yawned, "Tired."

"Can you walk to the car?"

"Mmmm."

Kaiba chuckled and proceeded to clean their bodies. Five minutes later he was carrying both Ryou and the items to the car. Kaiba gently placed the sleeping Ryou into the passenger seat, buckling him in.

He softly shut the door and walked to the trunk where he put the bag in.

As he turned though, he noticed someone. He could only see part of him, but it looked surprisingly like Ryou, except more mature looking. He had the same white hair; his skin was somewhat darker though. The man turned and looked directly at Kaiba, and for a brief second, all Kaiba could see was…hate. A car passed, by the time it moved away, the white haired man was gone.

_Who the hell…?

* * *

_

**_Authors Note_**

I have to thank **shiroyuki004** for giving me the idea of making a chapter like this. I hope you allenjoyed this chapter and ideas and thoughts for this story are still welcome.

Thank you for reading and reviewing

****

****


	13. Bang! Bang! Bang!

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Mmmm." A groan came from the shadowed room. "Don't stop, keep going, please." A sigh was heard. "That's it."

"Ryou are you alright?"

_**(Gotcha) **_

"Ryou?"

Ryou sat up rather quickly, panting. "What, what? I'm awake, I'm awake."

Kaiba chuckled. "Good dream?"

Ryou's cheeks turned a bright red, than coughed. "Yes…I mean no…….maybe."

Kaiba got up and moved over to Ryou's bed, "We could make it reality, if you want." Kaiba whispered, kissing Ryou on the forehead, than on the nose.

"You promised me the zoo."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. And despite my good dream, I want to see the animals." Ryou stated, standing from the bed and going to the bathroom.

"Taking a shower?" Kaiba called out, standing and go to the bathroom as well, leaning against the door frame.

"Yup."

"Am I allowed in?"

"Are you going to touch?"

"Nope just take a nice long shower with my beloved."

Ryou turned the water on, sitting down testing it with his finger. He began to sing softly.

"_You could be my someone. You could be my sea. You know that I will protect you, from all the obscene." _

Kaiba glanced at Ryou, who seemed to be in a trance, his eyes far off.

Kaiba sate down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm the one that will protect you, Ryou, and you are my someone." Kaiba whispered gently, running a hand through his hair. Ryou leaned his head against Kaiba's shoulder.

For ten minutes they sat like that, until finally moving to take a shower. Kaiba couldn't completely keep his hands to himself. He had to wash Ryou's back and hair.

"You have nice hair, soft and silky."

"I do, don't I? That feels good." Ryou stated as Kaiba massaged his scalp.

One hour later

"Wow, look at it, its huge!"

The elephant continued to eat slowly as Ryou stared in awe at it.

"Take a picture Seto! Take a picture!"

"Alright, alright." Kaiba took several pictures, some less than good, since Ryou was clinging to his arm.

It took another three hours before Ryou had his fill of the animals. Kaiba and Ryou had been soaked by the dolphins; Kaiba had been less than pleased when another animal spit at him. They both laughed when a kid got pissed on by a lion.

"Oh thank you Seto that was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Where would you like to go next?"

"There is a museum showering off things from the French Revolution, I think I want to go see that."

"Very well then."

The day passed quickly for the two, and they found themselves walking along in the park, enjoying the scenery.

"This place is ever more beautiful at night."

"Very true." Kaiba kissed Ryou's hand gently. "I hate to bring this up right now, but these few things have been bugging the hell out of me."

"Oh? And what would those things be?"

"I want to know more about your life Ryou. What's happened to you before you met me?"

"…Nothing much. I've always been my same boring self."

"You are not boring. And you don't have nightmares at night for no reason." Kaiba stopped at a park bench and sat down, patting the seat next to him, waiting for Ryou to sit as well. Kaiba reached up and gently grabbed Ryou's hand, tugging. Seeing as he looked about to bolt. Ryou looked down at Kaiba hurt filled his eyes.

"If you want a relationship with me Ryou, I want tot know who hurt you. I want to be able to protect you."

Ryou sat, avoiding Kaiba's gaze though.

"Do we have to talk about it? I mean there are so many other things we could talk about."

"Ryou if you trust me, you'll tell me."

"Why do you care? I'm sure you figured it all out yourself. If you want to leave me because I don't want to talk about my life…than……, than fine. Go ahead and leave!" Ryou wrenched his hand away and ran.

Kaiba stared at the retreating figure, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Ryou." Kaiba whispered and moved to follow. "Ryou, wait!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three shots rang through the night sky. Kaiba's speed increased, he stopped as he came to the fallen Ryou. Kaiba looked up to see a black BMW speeding away.

"Ryou, open your eyes." Kaiba turned him to his back, checking where the bullets hit. One was lodged in his leg, another his hip and another only two inches from his heart. "Ryou…" Kaiba quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number.


	14. Help

_**Blue Ice and White Snow**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**_Ryou's P.O.V._**

_I'm floating, I think. It's so dark here. I feel pain all over my body. My body and mind screams out. It hurts so badly. Seto, where are you? Is this really happening? My body feels cold all over. What happened to me? People say that when you're on the verge of death, your life flashes before your eyes. But it's not true for me…_

_All I can see is my love. Seto…Seto…Seto. Where is he? It is so dark. It hurts to breath. Does that mean I am alive? Seto, am I alive?

* * *

_

**_Norm P.O.V._**

"He's breathing, get some pressure on that wound, hurry."

A man and a woman, dressed in white scurried in the ambulance, making sure the wounds were covered, and pressure was promptly placed over the wounds.

"I think he's awake. Hey kid can you hear me?"

A slight groan came from Ryou.

"Come on kid, stay with me."

* * *

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

_Who is talking to me? It can't be my Seto. There is this loud noise that keeps going off, I think it's a siren. I can't' be sure though. It's so loud. It hurts my head. It hurts. Seto always stops the pain, where is he now? I need him. Seto…

* * *

_

**_Norm P.O.V._**

We're almost there Mr. Kaiba, just a few more minutes."

The driver was only answered with silence. He looked in the rear view mirror at Kaiba. He was surprised that Kaiba, even though blood was on his shirt, pants, hands and face, there was calm in his face. The driver turned his eyes back to the road. He didn't see the tears that Kaiba was trying desperately to force back.

* * *

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

_They are taking me somewhere. I am on a bed I think. I'm strapped down, I can't move at all. My body still hurts, but I think they gave me medication. I can't tell though. My body still hurts. Please someone help me. Save me from this darkness…please.

* * *

_

**_Norm P.O.V._**

"Sir, do you wish a ride home?"

"Go home." Was Kaiba's curt reply before he stepped out of the black car and slowly walked into the hospital, praying that the worst had not happened.

Kaiba walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" the young women in white asked.

"I'm looking for Ryou Bakura."

"One second sir, let me look him up." She quickly began to type on her computer. "Mr. Bakura is in critical condition, he can't be seen right now. If you come back another time…"

"Where is he?"

"I can't give out that information sir, there is an investigation going on him."

"I am Seto Kaiba; I want to see him immediately."

"Seto…Seto Kaiba. I am really sorry sir, if you'll just wait, I'll get a police officer."

"Where is his fucking room?!?"

"133."

Kaiba walked away swiftly.

* * *

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

_My love, it hurts too much, I'm sorry…

* * *

_

_**Authors Note**_

I apologize for the shortness, how long it took and the cliffhanger.


End file.
